Who are you
by Thatonewriter5720
Summary: This is a story I wrote a while ago enjoy
1. Intro

'a girl about 5'5 in height, blond wavy long hair, wearing a short about knee high length red and black dress sat at the bar alone. Now I know what you're thinking, is he writing a police report for her, is she missing. Quite the opposite really. Oh, maybe you're just a perv then, think again' he cut off the clicking of the laptop to look up at the girl he spoke about. He tilted his head slightly and continued his clicking of the keys on his keyboard 'shes different I' "HEY, I said leave me alone" jugges head shot up his eyes narrowing slightly. "ahh come on a gal like you"


	2. Chapter 1

y/n sighed she knew she shouldn't have come "stupid friends" she muttered to herself as she sat at the bar "hey" she nodded to the bartender "two shots strong" he raised his eyebrow at the girl "come on, ive had a bad night, cut a gal some slack" she pouted her lip "please" the bartender walked over and reached out his hand "ID mam" y/n sighed "fine, can I just sit here then" he nodded walking to another. y/n sat there mulling over her water, when she felt her stool slide back. She immediately jumped off not looking back as she took her water and moved down. "hey, come on babe" the males voice spoke trailing off as she moved away again, "look dude just leave me alone alright" she said standing up and heading to the door. He smirked and grabbed her arm "Hey, I said leave me alone" she yelled trying to get herself free. "ahh come on a gal like you" he paused and bit his lip looking her up and down "bet ya know a few things" he smirked as he tightened his grip. "HEY" another shorter male yelled walking over to them. 'great' y/n thought rolling her eyes as she reached down taking off one of her heels. The short male narrowed his eyes at the taller male "she said leave her alone" "oh ya" he snarled and laughed "and whats a shorty like you gonna do" "be a distraction" y/n said with a smirk, she stomped on his foot with the other heel she still had on and held the other heel to his neck as he let go. "try that again and more than your foots gonna hurt" she rolled her eyes turning around and walked out. y/n was a bit of a way down the straight when "hey, wait" she sighed as the short male jogged up to her, she stopped and turned to him, she could see him better now, he was holding a laptop under his armpit. He had short jet-black sort of curly hair messily covered by a beanie with a crown etched in to it, a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and some black convers. "look." she said turning and continuing her walk, "if you're trying to get anything, I'm underage…. So, unless you wanna" "what no" the male interrupted "just making sure you're ok" "fine thanks" she said shortly, looking at the male. "look I can take care of myself, ok" she sighed "you don't have to walk me home" "ya I do, what if he comes back." y/n stopped infront of the male "listen, Jugghead right" "wait how do you" "your dating Betty right" "my question still stands …. Wait you know Betty" Jugg shook his head and raised his eyebrow "long story point is" she put her hands on her hips he heels clicking slightly. "tell her I can handle myself, and to stop sending her goons after me' she growled slightly "wait what" jugg blinked confused to all hell. "besides aren't you on the wrong side of the track" she furrowed her eyebrows "no" juggs eyes darted slightly, y/n walked closer to him and narrowed her eyes "you really don't know" he gave her the no duh Face "so bet really didn't send you" he shook his head. "hm" she turned around quickly 'shit' and hurried off "who are you" jugg yelled "ask betty" she yelled back turning out of sight.

jugghead laid in bed, he couldn't believe it someone else knew about him. he furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, he couldn't get her out of his head 'how did she knew me, or Betty' he thought to himself "ugh" he gowned turning over and grabbing his phone:

JH: hey

B: hey jugg whats up?

he swallowed hard how was he supposed to even bring this up, he exhaled quickly and shook his head biting his lower lip slightly.

JH: you dont know anyone around here right

B: you're there, so yes i know someone :p

JH: no, no besides me

then no reply. he sighed and put his phone down turning to look up at the blank ceiling growling slightly to himself. About 5 minutes later DING:

B: ... no, why

JH: just ... are you busy tomorrow

B: sure ... see you then

he sighed and put his phone faced down on the table next to him turning around licking his lips slightly, BING, jugg blicked slightly and picked up his phone again

Y/N: so, ya know who i am yet ;3

he blinked and shook his head "what, how" he looked around slightly then back to his phone

JH: how did you...

Y/N: i have my ways ;p

Y/N: gonna guess Betty didn't tell ya huh ... figures

JH: who are you

Y/N: a friend off the distant shore

JH: what ... whats your name

no reply. "fuck" he put his phone own on its screen again and nodded off. BANG, BANG. jugghead awoke to this noise and growled slightly, BANG, BANG. he shook his head standing up "coming coming gee" he rubbed his eyes slightly opening the door "wha~" he was interrupted by a tackle hug as he kicked the door closed "oh shit, wh~" "are you ok" a familiar voice spoke as he shook his head "oh hey Betty"he said hugging her back "ya, ya im fine" he said stepping back slightly "oh" betty smiled slightly "then why the texts last night" she asked putting her hands on her hips, he laughed slightly and smiled "nothing" he held his hand out slightly to her "wanna talk and walk" betty took his hand softly and nodded.


	3. Chapter 2

Jughead smiled slightly as they walked, not to long after a familiar face appear out of the allie way "fp" he said softly furrowing his eyebrows as he hurried over to his dad. His eyes widened as he saw the ruddy red dripping from the black shirt. Fps eyes darted to jugv"what happened" he asked putting his hand over the wound pressing down slightly tears welling up in his eyes, the other Male looked down simple saying "sweet pea" "what" he then grabbed jugheads jacket pulling him closer "sweet pea" he repeated his eyes slowly fluttering "no, dad wait dont fucking leave me" he said tears streaming down his face as fp laid lifeless in front of him, "dad" he choked as Betty ran over "jug, hey" she moved her hand over to his shoulder as he shrugged it off "no, go home" "but jug I "I SAID GO HOME" he yelled tears falling onto the black shirt his dad wore. Betty sighed but listened and headed off. After a while jughead got up his lip twitching slightly, his eyes red, he was out for blood as he headed to sweet peas.

A knock came from the door, then a voice "ya, ya" sweet pea said standing up from the couch and opening the door "wh" before he could finish jughead barged in grabbing him by the shirt and pinning him to the wall of the trailer "why" jughead growled, as sweet pea laughed "so, the son of a bastered has come to play" he raised his eyebrow slightly "unfortuatly for you, I have no idea what your" a guest of wind was then knocked out of him as jughead punched him in the gut. Sweet pea fell to the floor "Fp" jughead said shortly, the other Male coughed out his next words "what about him" another hit in the gut, this time a kick. "You know the code" jughead stated looming over him "you hurt a serpent, or go agenst your own kind" "what" "he said your name" "so" "so" jughead picked him up by his shirt again and pinned him "why did you kill him" he said threw clenched teeth. Sweet peas expression went from 'your fucking crazy' to 'holly shit what' this was news to him. Jughead watched his expression change and sighed "you didnt know" he dropped hi, sweet pea landing on his knees as he fell. Jug ran his hand threw his hair frustrated "then why" "information" sweet pea said standing up, jug raised his eyebrow "ya, I know who."

Jughead had arrived at yet another door, this one unfamiliar to him, he knocked softly on the door as you answer "well if it isnt my knight on shining" you look him up and down "black" you laugh slightly. Jughead didnt say anything just pushed some hair out of his face, you raised you eyebrow before moving out of the way "come on in then." As you two sat there for a while, jug not saying anything you decide to make something to drink, you head out of the loving room and into the kitchen "so what brings you here" you ask. As you head back out to the living room you drop your drink "whoe jug" standing in front of 6ou was jughead a sleek black gun held out in front of him pointing at you. "Dont jug me, you dont know me" he spit the last words "I do you jus" a click sound "shut up just shut up" he took a deep breath tears in his eyes already "I know what you did to my fauther" you shake you head "I've done nothing to fp, I know the code" you pause "who even sent you here" you say rolling up your sleeve to relive a snake tattoo "LIER" he yelled "no I'm "shes telling the truth" a familiar voice spoke up. Jughead turned his head seeing Betty in the doorway "Betty you and jughead said together "if they didnt then" he slowly lowered the gun "you" he half growled, Betty nodded softly "why" "because jug I was protecting you" she then pointed at you "from them, and the serpents" jug shook his head "get out" you say shortly "what" Betty said smirking slightly then looked at jug heart broken "your gonna let them talk to me like that" she said putting her hands on her hips "I agree" he said the clenched teeth "get out" he didnt look at her "Jug come" "no Betty" he growled his head darting up "get out, of this house, and my life, never fucking speak to me again" he said tears in his eyes "you killed my fauther" "to help you" "did it help Betty, did it" he backed away slightly not looking at her again "leave now, next time I see you over on this side I wont be so nice" Betty swelled hard tears in her eyes "so that's it huh" she clenched her fists "your choosing someone you don't know over me huh" "it's over Betty leave" he said "I LOvE YOU JUG" she yelled "I did too" he swelled hard then pointed to the door not saying another word as betty left.


End file.
